


Just Like Children

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他們在愛戀之下像兩個孩子般嘻笑出聲。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Just Like Children

  
他們一進到這家專門販售二手書籍的店面，鼻尖便聞到積年累月下來、於泛黃書頁中纏繞著不放的陳舊香氣，不得不說的是，他自己也總享受於這番芬香帶來的雋永感，就好像是人類史所有那些被記錄或非紀載的紀元幻化成綻放於空氣中的氣息，逐漸渲染鼻腔、並蔓延至全身的血管中，融合於一體那般永不散去。或許是同樣來自好幾個世紀的共鳴。老人，布屈在內心嘲諷起自己。

兩人是恰好發現這一間二手書局的，在興致一發而踏步繞進一條又一條的小巷後，視野便猛然受泛著黃綠色的植物葉面與攀爬於建築物的藤蔓所擄獲，本來悠哉的步伐也隨之停留在原地，然後布屈稍微抬頭，注意到了被植物略微遮住的招牌。他很喜歡書籍，布屈這麼自認道，而他也曉得日舞比他更喜愛閱覽。於是，他們並沒有作多餘的思考，就並肩走了進去。

雖然築建外表呈現如此的樣貌，但內裏卻倒是出乎意料外得乾淨，或許是出於要謹慎地保護好那些脆弱的書籍，布屈默默地想著，連室內氣溫也保持著恰好的涼感，是個令人非常舒適的地方，看來真是撿到了寶物。

「真不錯。」布屈朝著旁邊的日舞低聲讚美一句，對方也認同般地點了點頭。

坐在櫃檯內的是一位上年紀的灰髮老人，他和藹地對著進來的兩位客人微笑，於是布屈也向著長者露出他那招牌式的笑容，日舞倒只是安靜地點頭示意。那大概就是掌管這間書局的主人，布屈又一次輕輕地呼吸起名為年代的氛圍，這讓一切變得更加像回到了過往一樣，他這麼想著。

接著兩人往更深處走去。

他同樣也明白自己與日舞對於書籍主題的興趣大不相同，作為夥伴、又或者更進一步的親密關係，布屈瞭解得可多著了，他有的時候都會疑惑，自己什麼時候知道了如此多有關於對方的事情。日舞也一樣吧？想到這裡，他忍不住掛起一絲微笑。

「你在笑什麼？」他的夥伴無法理解地詢問。

「笑你的閱書品味。」布屈嗓音帶著些許的笑意，他瞇起雙眼，「去看你的小說吧。」

然後兩人便在書局有些狹窄的中央彼此分頭行動。

受到他所喜愛的母親影響，布屈熱愛閱讀講述著古老蘇格蘭土地上的眾數歷史、中世紀那些充滿著浪漫風采的騎士文學，以及狄更斯筆下的作品，遙遠故土大不列顛島的神秘魅力總是令他魂牽夢縈，至於日舞則是熱衷於閱讀廉價的、敘寫起詹姆斯–楊格幫派的十美分小說。「我可比詹姆斯兄弟來得有貢獻。」在酒宴過後他總能聽到夥伴如此吹噓自己，布屈也都沒有反駁什麼，只是帶著笑意順著對方的話語。

他不知道所謂的傑西．詹姆斯有多麼厲害，不過就在身旁的日舞小子更出色沒錯。布屈在書架與書架之間漫步遊走，一邊隨意地放任腦袋想著這些，他對夥伴素來感到特別驕傲，畢竟那是「他的夥伴」。

布屈帶著愉悅的情緒，仔細地用雙眼瞧過所有寫於書脊上的書名，有時碰到感興趣的歷史書便拿起來翻閱幾下，這樣度過一個下午也算是美好的時刻了。有著亞麻色頭髮的男人稍微放鬆身體，用三七步的姿勢站著看書，並感到滿足地微笑起來。

他不知道自己在為了哪種幸福而感到欣喜。

不知不覺地，布屈就這樣晃到了地下的樓層，這個樓層的燈光有些偏黃的陰暗感，略嫌多的紙張、移動書櫃與書籍也被隨意地堆放在地上，這讓他小心翼翼地走路，只為了避開那些物品、怕傷害了這間書局的財產。這裡被拿來當作儲藏室般的功用了吧？總算跨越那些寶貴的障礙後，布屈才鬆了口氣。

繼續閒晃了沒多久後，他的餘光注意到熟悉的某些字眼出現於書脊上，就在右側靠著角落的上方書櫃，布屈的目光透露出些許困惑，他好奇地將那一本書從書櫃上拿下來，並翻到了封面的地方，只為了仔細注意這本書的特別之處。

這才發現，那是一本講述過往的他與夥伴的傳記：傳說中下落不明的布屈．卡西迪與日舞小子。

作為本人的他笑了出聲。

這可真是神奇的體驗，看著自己的臉出現於書籍上，這倒不是每個人都能擁有的經歷。出自於滿溢出來的在意，布屈開始從第一頁仔細閱覽手中的傳記。

對於書頁中詳細描述的父母親與童年所發生的事情，他饒有興致地品味著箇中自己才懂的奧妙，這也讓他回憶起了過往的種種——總是跟在自己腳邊的小喀擦*，他們會一起去幫母親採集那些生長於自家附近的野莓、或是夜晚於柴火旁唱起的鄉間歌謠，他總愛即興改編歌詞，逗得大家發笑、森林裡受傷的鹿、他的鄰居、家鄉的所有，布屈甚至到現在都還記得一清二楚。

過分投入於兒時的斷片之中，他甚至沒有發現特地放輕的腳步聲朝他走來，直到一片陰影遮住了他翻閱書籍的視線，布屈才從傳記裡拔身，並轉頭望向影子的主人。而日舞比他略高大的身子便如此擋住了他的所有後路。

「看到什麼這麼專心？」棕髮男人詢問著。

「你呀。」布屈微笑。

對於夥伴的發言感到不置可否，日舞輕哼了一聲。

「說真的，你在看什麼？」他有些在意地探頭到布屈身邊，本來就狹小的道路，因為日舞的出現而變得更加擁擠，布屈甚至能聽到對方沉穩的呼吸聲。

「真的在看你。」他將傳記書拿到日舞面前。

「喔。」

日舞將那一本書拿過來稍微翻了幾頁，得意地輕笑了好幾聲後，就將書籍夾在自己的手臂之下，連著其他本廉價小說一起。然後他望著靠在書架上的夥伴不放，也沒有打算移步離開原地的意思，布屈感到好笑地回望著對方。

「怎麼，你想在公共場合做什麼？」他揶揄著日舞，棕髮男人聽到後皺起眉頭。

「你才想在公共場合幹嘛？」日舞回覆，「我想看你背後還有哪些書。」

「喔？」布屈挑起眉，那雙淺藍色的眼瞳稍微出現一些情感的浮動，「真的？」

他的夥伴沉默了一會兒，彷彿注意到了對方挑釁般的發言所潛藏的意思，他思考起下一秒應該做出的動作，最後日舞稍微低下頭，並將手臂下夾著的那些書籍抬手拿起，像是為了遮擋住什麼一樣——或許是為了天花板上的監視器，他都沒有時間感嘆近代高科技帶來的麻煩了。

日舞溫柔地用嘴唇觸摸布屈有些乾裂的雙唇，至於布屈也才發現，剛剛日舞似乎在樓上就從口袋裡拿出護唇膏擦拭過了。他們僅僅只親吻了幾秒，這樣親密的舉止就結束了，不過日舞仍然有些依戀不捨地再次親了布屈的臉頰。

「大概是假的。」日舞望著對方，微笑起來。

他們在愛戀之下像兩個孩子般嘻笑出聲。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *喀擦（Snip），布屈的弟弟：丹尼爾．辛克萊．帕克（Daniel Sinclair Parker）的暱稱。


End file.
